


Drunk heart

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Gwaine has no problem letting his feelings show, but Morgana was afraid of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk heart

"I know, by now, it don't take much, for you to fall in love...drunk heart."

She loved his humor. Morgana was in stitches from Gwaine's latest joke while the others just smiled and shook their heads, used to the knights odd yet witty humor as they sat grouped in the dining hall enjoying each others company and ample amounts of wine.

Leon was the first to notice Gwaines subtle glances at her, the way he'd make sure their eyes would meet even if it was just for a second, but more importantly he noticed Morgana's reaction. Her smile would fall before her gaze to the table, her throat clenching as tightly as her fist to her chalice when she swallowed, and her face showing a crimson tint he couldn't decipher as a blush or reflection of her silken gown on her pale complexion.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I think it's time I retire to my chambers, it's been a long evening." Morgana said with a smile as she stood from the table followed quickly by Gwaine. "Allow me to escort you." He said with a smile. She loved his consideration.

Her heart rate picked up as she looked at him, her smile faltering for only a second. "It's fine, I know my way." she said before Arthur cleared his throat and drew her attention to him. "Please, allow him to take you there, it would make me feel a lot better." he interjected while looking between the two and with a stiff nod her and Gwaine exited the dining hall. She loved him but she didn't want to get hurt again.

"We've been through this, you get crazy and I get scared, Please don't so this, I can't take you anywhere. You're just wasted, half gone, I don't wanna feel this, so don't start...drunk heart."

She must of had more wine than she anticipated as she stumbled slightly next to Gwaine, who seemed completely unaffected.

"You alright there?" she could hear the smile in his voice as their arms rubbed together every now and again from how close they were to each other. "Y-yeah." she stuttered out with a quick glance up at his face only to find him looking down at her smiling and her heart jumped up into her throat.

"Hey, I can always carry you if you want." he joked and expected her to laugh along with him but when she didn't he looked at her face to find her staring ahead, her eyes huge, looking almost frightened. "It was a joke. Are you sure you're okay?" he lightly touched her shoulder to make her stop and look at him. Something was definitely off about her tonight and he had a feeling it was because of him. He made no effort to hide his feelings towards her but when it came to hers she was a stone wall.

"I said I'm fine." she replied as she kept her gaze away from his, feeling that if she made that connection with him she would completely lose the little control she had of herself that she's been fighting to keep ever since they set foot in the hallway. Now he had both hands on her exposed shoulders as he stood in front of her.

"Then look at me, Morgana." his hands slide gently up her neck to cup her jaw as he guided her face to his and he could see she was on the verge of tears. "Morgana." he whispered as her hands reached up and covered his.

"I love you," she whispered as she stared into his light brown eyes and felt the breath he sighed hit her collar bone as he began to lean in, only for her to step back and take his hands away. "But I don't want too." she finished and he looked at her shocked.

"I'm tired, of picking you up every time you fall and putting out the fire."

She kept backing up down the hallway, now unable to keep her eyes off the torn look on his face and feeling an unbearable tightness in her chest as if someone were squeezing her heart. So this is what it felt like to be on the giving end of a broken heart? To watch the other person break apart bit by bit as they rolled your words over in there head and let them sink in.

"I don't understand?" Gwaine questioned as he looked up at her, his hands on his hips as he gave her a pleading look as he back collided with one of the pillars in the hall. "I love you too." his words were like arrows to the chest and her knee's buckled from the weight of her feelings and his. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to protect herself and to never fall in love again, but she fell hard for him. She found it impossible not to. He was selfless, handsome and funny, he did anything and everything she asked of him without question. But she was scared, oh was she ever scared, because no one had ever cared for her so much.

Gwaine rushed forward as she slowly crumbled to the ground and lifted her up, tears appearing on her porcelain cheeks that he thumbed away before kissing under her eyes. "Please don't cry." he said holding her against his chest and kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." She said as she pulled back and looked up at him but he only shushed her gently as he hugged her. "You're drunk and tired, you need to get a good night's sleep and this will all be forgotten in the morning. I promise." he told her as she began to calm down.

"Why don't you go back with the others, I can make my way from here." she told him as they parted, only now she leaned up and grazed his cheek with her lips. "Thank you Gwaine, for everything." he gave her a small smile before turning away and heading back in the direction they'd come from.


End file.
